Amazing Iron-Man/Chapter One
'' ''This is the first issue of the comic book series Amazing Iron-Man. Transcript * 'Tony Stark: '(narrating) A long time ago..I was just an average superhero.. Until now.. And I have nothing to say. So let's start this. The comic book begins where Peter Parker was doing his homework. * 'Peter: '''I thought that i didn't fail my final- He then hears a knock from his door. * '''Peter: '''Yeah, come on in. Tony Stark then opens the door. * '''Tony: '''Hey, Peter. How is your day going for you? * '''Peter: '''Oh. It's going pretty okay, i guess. But i have to study and focus really good. I can't fail my exam again. * '''Tony: '''Wait, i thought you didn't have to do exams. You always did great on all of your work. What happened? I'm a bit disappointed, though. * '''Peter: '''So about that, Ned wouldn't stop bothering me with helping him on his work. Promise me, it's a lot to take in. So i was really tired and i didn't know what was i doing. Tony then sits down with him. * '''Tony: '''That happens sometimes with the most smart and intelligent people in school. * '''Peter: '''So you had the same thing what i did? * '''Tony: '''No, of course not! All i just said was “no.” Haven't you did that? * '''Peter: '''In rare occasions. * '''MJ: '''Sometimes Peter cannot handle saying no to the people he cares about or whatever. * '''Peter: '''Oh yeah, almost forgot. MJ and I are doing our weekly afternoon homework. * '''Mj: '''It's best that you won't bother us. * '''Peter: '''It's okay if you can leave. Tony then leaves and calls Pepper. * '''Pepper: '(VO) Who's this? * 'Tony: '''Hey, Pep. * '''Pepper: '''Oh! It's you! How are you doing this evening? * '''Tony: '''Same as always, i'll call you back. I have to meet with Harley. Meanwhile.. * '???: 'Boss, we found a human by the name Anthony “Tony” Stark. He is a part-time inventor and secretly has a hero status. * '''Mandarin: '''Don't worry, i already knew him from the start... Let's track his location and kill him once in for all... * '???: 'But sir, what about the elite pickups? Aren’t you gonna use that? * '''Mandarin: '''My minions! Cancel the elite pickups! It's time for a little visit to Tony Stark.. * '???: '(sighs) We’ve been canceling this just for a lousy human being! * '''Mandarin: '''Do you have a problem with that? The minion then remains slient. * '''Mandarin: '''You could’ve just shut up before.. Back on Earth.. * '''Harley: '''Huh? (sees the clock) Come on man, you can make it.. All of an sudden, he hears an knock. * '''Tony: '(VO) Harley, it's me. Stark! Sorry if i'm late, i was in a middle of talking to Peter and Pepper. * 'Harley: '''Coming! Also it's kind of weird that you have two loyal people on your side that their name begins with P and a E. * '''Tony: '''Just open the door.. He then opens it. * '''Harley: '''I was only just saying. * '''Tony: '(sighs) Harley, i have to tell you something. Remember there was a group of our rivals forming into “The Vengefuls”? * 'Harley: '''Um.. Yeah you told me like a day ago. So what's the deal? * '''Tony: '''Well, i thought of an idea that all of The Avengers and solo heroes could form to a new group as well. It's called, Friday. Then, F.R.I.D.A.Y could be heard buzzing. * '''Tony: '''Not you, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * '''Harley: '''Oh Mr. Stark! I forgot to tell you, can i use that robot device? You haven't been using it for quite some time. * '''Tony: '''That's the point, and don't call it a robot device. However, i only use it when it's for an emergency or something important. * '''Harley: '(leaving) I know it's being used for that, but i just want to take a little peek at it. * 'Tony: '''Harley, please don't act like you're a child. * '''Harley: '''I'm not acting like one, i was only just asking. * '''Tony: '''Go ahead. If that would shut you up. * '''Harley: '''Um, Mr. Stark? What's going on with you today? It seems that you're in a bad mood. * '''Tony: '''It was a long day.. All of a sudden, Harley's house exploded. * '''Tony: '(VO) That's when he showed up.. * '???: '''Well, well, well.. Isn't it Tony Stark! Harley then used F.R.I.D.A.Y's upgraded cannon to shoot the threats. * '''Mandarin: '''Heh, heh. Cute toys! Did you get them in kindergarten? * '''Harley: '''For the last time! I'm not a kid anymore! He then shoots the minions as they get killed or knocked out. * '''Tony: '''Impressive, kid. * '''Harley: '''Thank you Mr. Stark! I won't fail you at any cost! * '''Tony: '(chuckles) Now you sound like Peter before the day of his homecoming. * 'Harley: '''I do? * '''Tony: '''No time to lose, we still have to deal with him! As they were prepared, Mandarin kidnapped Harley. * '''Harley: '''Mr. Stark! HELP! * '''Tony: '(VO) I didn't even bother to help him at all. This proves how much a person i am. And i feel ashamed. Instead of listening, i did this: Tony then walks away. * 'Tony: '''You don't need any help, i thought you can handle it! Listen, i gotta go. He then grabs his phone and calls Pepper. * '''Tony: '''Hello, Pep. It's me, Tony. I need to talk to you about the villain's group- * '''Tony: '(VO) Ever since that day, i never saw Harley and Mandarin. Due to my true nature. I don't know what's going with me.. The comic book ends.Category:Comics Category:Comic books Category:Amazing Iron-Man Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Marvel Grand